Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Nine - Torn Asunder
by saruviel
Summary: Celestyel Angel Aphrayel's perspective on the Samael/Rachel love affair.


The Celestyel Angel Aphrayel

'Torn Asunder'

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

.com

Chapter One

'Another!?' Aphrayel stood there, stunned at her Father's words. Stunned, shocked and disheartened. In the over two millennia since her beloved Samael had left her, now abiding in Sherwood Forest in England, she had oh so often craved his company. To feel his touch, his caress, his love. Yet her beloved Samael – now the fallen Satan, having been renamed after her Saruvim brother – was, in the destiny planned by her eternal father, to be with another. And not one of her Celestyel angel sisters, but a human – a daughter of eve. Such was the announcement her father had just made. And in that announcement, her heart was torn asunder.

'Dear Aphrayel. I also ask you to be the one to share this offer of return to your brother. I have sensed him in England and know that Logos words are true. Satan has softened. His heart is again showing compassion. Yielding to the spirit of love and harmony. And thus, if his heart can show true love to those of the children of Adam and Eve, if his heart can claim one true love amongst the daughters of mankind, then I will allow him to return to Azion.'

'Father. Do you know….. Do you know how I feel for Samael? How the love I felt for him all those years ago still burns strong within me. And you ask me to do this. To let Samael seek another heart, another love. How can you ask this of me Father? How can you ask?'

'Daughter. Samael is a creature, like yourself in many ways, yet his heart, dear daughter, you have yet failed to understand. I ask you, Aphrayel, to trust my judgement in this issue. In time you will understand.'

She stood there. She stood there, unmoving, perhaps unwilling to move. She wanted to object – to say no. She wanted, as others before her had done, to defy her God on this issue. Yet, in what he had just said, Aphrayel perhaps saw wisdom. If the love Samael had for her was true it would remain as such. Yet, if a daughter of men were to come between them, better it be known. Better it be known for both their sakes.

'Very well. I will accede to your request.'

'You may see him to declare his task at any time. I leave it in your hands.'

She stood there, in the throne room of Azion for a few moments, lingering to see if, perhaps her father would yield – would change his mind. Yet, as she knew in her God, such things once decided would be.

She walked off, veering to the windows of the throneroom. She looked at her abode and also at Samael's, vacated for so many centuries. She would shortly see her beloved. Yet, when she did, she would keep her heart in check. She would remain formal and not express her own heart. Her own concerns. She would let Samael show what he thought, and of that she would learn what she needed to know.

That morning, after having played on his harpsichord as usual, Samael sat in reflection. He thought on life in his exile, living in Sherwood forest, the place he felt most at home. Another millennia, according to Logos, and he would be returned to Azion – the Golden city. It was not, now, to long a wait. But, as he did every day, his heart yearned to be returned to the place he had once called home.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He stood up and answered the door, wondering if it could be Logos or Sandalphon. And, too his very great surprise, his one time lover and best friend, the Celestyel angel Aphrayel stood before him. She was smiling at him, her face alive with joy and happiness. 'Greetings Lord Lucifer,' she said, the sarcasm obvious. Samael laughed at the title, but would not let it go unanswered. 'Lucifer? Come now, I am far from being a Babylonian Prince.' Aphrayel laughed at his joke, the allusion obvious to her. Samael continued. 'My dear Aphrayel, what brings you to my earthly abode?' Aphrayel, ever so happy to see her beloved, asked the question. 'What, no kiss for your one-time lover?' Samael grinned a little. As with the initial meetings with Logos and Sandalphon, with the great time that had passed since their last meetings, a space had come between them. A space of, not so much not knowing, but worry as to how much they had changed and what type of person they were now. And with his lover Aphrayel before him, he decided a formal approach may be the best way to start. 'Well, I had thought about it, but felt that such time has passed between us that such a thing might not be that appropriate. Perhaps humanities ways are rubbing off on me.' Aphrayel reflected on the comment. She did indeed want the kiss but, understanding her mission, and the required formality, did not object to her brother's words. 'I suppose that must be it,' she finally said in response.

'Well, are you going to invite me in, or must I stand here at the door into perpetuity?' Aphrayel asked. 'Certainly. Come in, come in,' said Samael.

She entered the room and looked around the shack. It seemed, in comparison to the abode her brother had once enjoyed, a far humbler affair. A very basic wood shack with very little in the way of furnishing, apart from a rather elaborate harpsichord and 3 very nice bookcases. She gave the harpsichord a quick look, wondering to its origin, but then turned back to her beloved.

Samael motioned for her to sit on one of the couches along the wall of his shack. She sat down, and very shortly he spoke.

'Now tell me, why the visit? Is there some news from the realm that I should be aware of?' Aphrayel considered her words and decided to be honest. 'Yes, I guess, in a way that is it. I will get straight to the point. Father has reviewed your situation. He has received from the Logos such glowing reports on your progress that he has decided to give you an opportunity to end your exile early. That is if you complete a certain task that he has set for you.' Samael looked directly at her. 'To end his exile early', he thought to himself. 'Could there possibly be any better news,' he pondered. 'Yes, yes of course. I would do anything to return to the realm sooner than later. What is the task?' ' 'Well,' began Aphrayel. 'Father knows that you do indeed show affection to us angels these days. But he is not yet satisfied that your heart is full of the love which he birthed you with. Because of this he has set a test for you. The task is this. You will be made into completely human form – able to die. And you will be given five years in this form. Five years to show that your heart really does in fact love. In this five years you must, to be able to return to the realm, find amongst the human beings one who calls you her true love.'

Samael looked at her. 'One who calls me my true love? You mean I must marry a daughter of Eve?' 'No, not necessarily. You will not have to marry her, but she must call you her true love - forsaking all others to love you alone.' Satan thought this over. It would be a challenge, certainly. But such an opportunity it was. He had to take it. 'Yes, yes, I agree. It is certainly worth the challenge. Anything to return to the realm.'

'Well, before you get too carried away, there is one last requirement. You must tell her of your true identity. You must tell her that you are in fact the old Devil, Satan himself.' Samael stared at her, slightly taken aback at that statement. 'But, but. If I tell her who I am, surely she will have nothing to do with me. You know my reputation amongst the humans. They think I am the Lord of Evil. No, what you ask is surely too much.' 'I am afraid that is the condition' replied Aphrayel. 'Father was quite adamant on that point. Naturally, it is a difficult decision. So, I will return to you in three weeks at which time you can tell me your decision. If you decide to go ahead with it, you will be made completely human and will have 5 years in which to find your true love.' 'Yes, yes,' said Samael. 'I will need that time to think it over.' With that said Aphrayel got to her feet and walked over to the door. 'I will see myself out, but I will return in three weeks. My love, I hope you make the right decision.' 'Yes, so do I,' said Samael. 'So do I'.iH

Chapter Two

Aphrayel sat in her abode in Azion, Sandalphon over by the side counter, enjoying his usual scotch. Yesterday she had spoken with Samael and had told Sandalphon of the encounter. Sandalphon had been permitted to visit Samael on occasions, when Father allowed, and had taken the news of Samael's decision calmly. In truth, such a matter of the heart bothered Sandalphon little. Women were no great concern in the grand scheme of things to the firstborn of the Oraphim angels. Certainly, they had their charms which he enjoyed, yet he did not give them the respect of intellect which he allowed his fellow male angels. Yet, perhaps, not so much out of pride but rather from the way he was used to treating the opposite gender due to their usefulness for sexual pleasure. Perhaps, as Aphrayel had considered from time to time, this diminished his respect for his Celestyel sisters. Yet, in the many millennia she had known him, his love for them still remained true, regardless of his brutish mannerisms, which were all to common in the children of men.

'Aphy. Let it bother you not. That is my advice. Samael – well – like me he has been known to like a piece of flesh. All those years ago when we first chased those human girls, he was as much a womanizer as the rest of us. Apparently he had a child to one of them. He mentioned that once, in passing. We were drunk up late one night, and I don't think he remembered he had told me in the morning, but I have never forgotten. So he says, a woman from Cain's line he had taken a fancy to and apparently gotten her pregnant. Yet we were banished from our human delights before he could ever see the child and confirm the pregnancy. Yet he was sure she was pregnant.'

Aphrayel looked at him. She remembered those days, when the sons of God had first encountered the daughters of men. They had filled their appetite on new flesh until Logos, as he inevitably would, forbade them from entering earth again. Was it true that her beloved had sired a child? Was he a Father? She put the thoughts aside, and instead returned to her current melancholy.

With 5 years he would likely, and perhaps inevitably, complete his task if he chose to accept. Her brother, so experienced in love-making and winning her heart would, she believed, if he chose to put his mind to winning a daughter of Eve inevitably win one. Inevitably so.

Yet she also knew, as her father had not stipulated otherwise, that Samael merely needed the woman to love him. Samael himself need not reciprocate such love. That had never been mandated by her father. And in that fact, Aphrayel hoped, prayed and believed that her beloved Samael would win the heart, yet never forget his true love. On that desire Aphrayel placed all of her hope.

When Aphrayel returned to Samael three weeks later, her brother had made up his mind. The knock came to the door and Samael opened it, expecting Aphrayel, who indeed it was. 'Well, lover. Have you made up your mind?' 'Yes, yes I have,' said Samael. 'I will go through with the agreement.' 'Very well,' Aphrayel said. 'Follow me outside, and take off all your clothing.' Samael undressed and followed her outside. Aphrayel led the way to a small clearing a few yards away from Samael's shack. 'Stand there,' she said, pointing to the middle of the clearing. Samael did as requested. She raised her hands and looked towards heaven. Soon she spoke out in the angelic tongue. 'Yelti, yelti. Hada Samactani. Sata Saruv Samactani.' Suddenly a great wave of light shone down from above, encompassing Samael all around. He was lifted a few feet of the ground and suddenly he felt his body changing. 'What was happening?' he thought to himself. Before he got an answer the light suddenly diminished, and he was dropped to the ground. Instantly he passed out.

As her father had requested, Aphrayel took Samael's now human body and flew, ever so quickly to the place Father had designated, in a forest in northern Wales. Reaching the destination, Aphrayel placed her beloved's body, naked, upon the forest floor. She looked at him, longingly. He, now that he had indeed made the decision to go through with the task, would face true humanity. And he, as Logos had already done, would find just what it was like to be human in every respect. She looked over his body, prayed a silent prayer of protection to her father for him, and spoke the words to bring forth the portal to Azion.

'They are at rest, Aphrayel.' Aphrayel nodded, but not really understanding what her oldest brother, the Logos, meant by such a statement. 'Humans are at rest at death, Logos. I understand that truth. Yet, where do they go when they die? They certainly do not come here and I know of no place other than our home.'

Logos, sitting in his room above the temple and below the throneroom of God, considered his response to his sister. They mysteries of life and the universe, it would seem, Aphrayel rarely questioned in great detail. Perhaps this was just the nature of Aphrayel, or perhaps it had never been needed by herself to ask such questions.

'Aphrayel. My mother, Mary, whom much of the Church is truly devoted to, lives in a place away from us. A paradise we of the Realm of Infinity do not travel to, can not in fact travel to. As you do know, I am away from here very often. Often for days and weeks at a time. And I do not share were I go with my angelic brethren, despite the numerous queries. They assume I am on earth, ministering to the church. While this is true at times, at others I am in my Father's eternal house. A place, a realm, were I work with others to build the new universe – the new eternal home for all the children of mankind. Others assist me in this endeavour. The patriarch Enoch works with other angels who you do not know to build various communities awaiting the resurrection. These angels, who no other of Infinity knows about, and I forbid you to share this news with them, live in a Realm called the Realm of Eternity. It is, in many ways like ours, yet different as well. And in that place, as strange as it may seem, are faces you may know. Connected to this Realm – the Realm of Eternity – are portals which lead to new planets, alike Earth, were the resurrected humans will live. Now, each of these planets has what I would term a netherworld or a Hades. Every human, depending on race, culture, family and many other factors, is chosen to be placed in a particular abode of the dead in several of these planets. And when the great day of the resurrection comes, they will come to new life on these planets. New life in their eternal abodes. It is in these netherworlds, dear Aphrayel that humans go to when they die. Some are lucky, and already enjoy the life of these worlds, my mother included. Yet some await in the netherworlds, awaiting their judgements and rewards.'

Aphrayel looked at him, quite shocked. Eventually she spoke. 'Other Angels? The Realm of Eternity? But, but why have you never spoken of this. Surely we should know such details.'

'Father has asked me to reveal such things sparingly. I have judged that in your need such information will comfort your soul, so have decided to give you this information. Yet I forbid you, Aphrayel, from telling others this news. It is for you alone.' She nodded, now having some form of understanding were Samael, if he were to die unexpectedly, perhaps might go when he died. 'Thank you, brother. Thank you for sharing that with me.' 'Be at peace, Aphrayel. Be at peace.' Logos touched her forehead, gently caressing her head with the love of the oldest child of Infinity, Aphrayel accepting the caress with the purity and love in which it was given.

Chapter Three

Aphrayel stood in the library of Azion, just north of the temple in the centre of the city. She stood, gazing down into the viewing portal Logos had created to enable the angels to watch over humanity. She knew not how it worked, but did know that whatever name she spoke of to be viewed, was brought to life in the calm water of the portal. And the name she had spoken was that of Samael her brother. Initially, when she had said his name, only a dim image had appeared. And then she remembered Logos words and said 'Satan', after which he appeared far more clearly. Such, she recalled, was the judgement of God on that issue.

She, as she had done these last few days, had been following her brother's progress. He had come from the forest to the town of Beltingham and then to Crossden where he now resided. And one female human in particular, a lady called Rachel, had been associating with him.

The incident with the teenager Lucy had bothered her, yet Samael had had little to do with her after this incident, usually just speaking with her at the dinner table of the Samaritan hostel.

Right at the moment, though, she was concerned. Some of the words Samael had been saying to Rachel expressed an interest in her above what Aphrayel desperately hoped for. And now, Samael was in the abode of Rachel for the second time. To say the least, Aphrayel was concerned. She spoke 'sound', and the conversation between Samael and Rachel came alive to her.

'So, I guess Callodyn, that is just life in Crossden. It has its ups, its downs. I am used to it and it suits me well enough. It suits me well enough I suppose.' Samael nodded. He looked at the clock. They had been speaking for a while now, and with Celia absent he was a little concerned of what Rachel may think, especially after her words the last time, so decided to call it a night.

'Well, Rachel. It has been great again. Really fantastic. But perhaps I should be going. It is getting late, after all.' He got to his feet before Rachel interrupted him, saying, 'Sure. You can go if you want to. But you could, if you want to that is, stay the night.' Satan assumed she was offering him a place to stay for the night instead of having to walk back to the hostel. It seemed reasonable so he decided to accept. 'Umm, on the couch you mean? Well, alright. If you don't mind.' 'Rachel came over to him, and gave him a short kiss. 'I wasn't thinking about the couch, Callodyn.' Satan was shocked. Was Rachel really suggesting what he thought she was suggesting. However, he soon came to the realization from the look in her eyes that she indeed was. 'Yes,' he said. 'I think I can stay the night.' She smiled and motioned for him to follow her. She walked over to one of the doors and opened it. It was her bedroom, of course, and it had a rather elegant double bed in it. 'Well, are you coming?' she said. 'Of course,' replied Satan, and followed her into her room.

She closed the door and looked at him. 'We will have to be quiet. I'm a grown girl now, and my mum respects that, but courtesy is still important.' With that said, she smiled, looked at him nervously, and started to unbutton her shirt. At first he just stood there, stunned at what was going on in front of him. But, after she motioned for him to undress also, he started taking off his clothes. Soon they were both in their underwear. Rachel got on the bed, and spoke. 'Callodyn, I haven't been with a man intimately in four years. So you will forgive me if I'm not up to scratch.' 'Don't worry about it,' said Satan, who smiled at her. Tenderly he stroked her hair. 'Rachel, I really don't know how to say this, but I think I am falling in love with you.' Rachel looked at him then looked down. After a moment she looked back up. 'Yes Callodyn. I think, perhaps, I am starting to feel the same about you.' Satan smiled and moved his lips forward. They kissed, this time with mouths open, exploring each others hidden delights.

Perhaps for the second time in recent weeks Aphrayel's heart was torn asunder. She sat on her couch, Lovrayel her Celestyel sister seated next to her, encouraging her to drink some Orange and Lemon juice, while Sandalphon stood, as usual, over by the counter drinking his scotch.

'It is as I told you, Aphy. Samael does not have the heart like you think. It is a male's heart – a man's heart. Not a woman's. You girls devote yourself to a man and, I think, vainly assume he will return such love. But sister, while we may say at times we love thee truly, and in fact there may be love, yet do not be so deceived into thinking the devotion you seek is in any way the equal to which you give. Aphrayel, do not be so naïve. We men are hard. It is the difference, you see, between the sexes. Men are naturally aggressive, forceful, outgoing. Women are often the opposite. It is why we are attracted to each other. Do you see what I am driving at?'

Lovrayel nodded, affirming Sandalphon's words. 'He may be an idiot, sis. But Sandalphon's words are laced with wisdom. It really is what is different between is.' Aphrayel, ever so melancholic, asked the question. 'So, what is your point Sandy? What is your point?' 'My point is this, beloved sister. Samael may fall for this Rachel woman. He may express his love. In fact he may express his eternal love. And, in truth, he may love the woman. But lass, know this truth. He is a man. He is a man. And while he may say as such today, and for many a long year, his heart will inevitably wander, as they all do. And in you, Aphy, while he may in deed love you, while perhaps not as you wish, but perhaps as you need, Samael will find a friendship. A friend, from his youth, who he will always have in his life. He will always want to be near you and around you Aphrayel. You will never, really, lose him. He will go with women, don't doubt that. But in you his sister he will find a comfort and a friend which will last forever. It is the pragmatic relationship that you will both need.'

Lovrayel, having listened to Sandalphon's words, found wisdom in her older brother's statement. She turned to Aphrayel. 'You know, as much as I hate to admit it, the big lug probably has a point. It is what men are like. It is their nature. Perhaps if you can find some solace in that truth, Aphy, your heart will mend.

Aphrayel nodded, sipped on the juice, yet in her heart would not be consoled. They were comforting words yet, perhaps, that was all they were. They were not reality. Her brother may in fact love the woman forever. That was part of Samael's nature – the seriousness with which he had been born. And she doubted it would change any time soon.

Chapter Four

6080 SC (2010 AD)

Rachel Rothchild, Crossden resident for 26 long years, reflected on the simple fact that her silent prayer to God for a man may finally have been answered. Callodyn was, to Rachel, perfect. Not only did his life situation not bother her, she found it a comfort instead. Callodyn was humble because of what life had thrown at him. While she knew not that his tale of living on the streets was false, it was indeed true that his sojourn on earth had humbled the once proud firstborn Onaphim. Yet, in this humility that had been born within the soul of Samael – having taken the human name of Callodyn Bradlock in his new human form – Rachel found a peace, a gentleness, and a strength which she desired, oh so greatly. He seemed, in truth, wise beyond his years. As if he had experienced much and instinctively understood that life was life – you took it as it came. He was in many ways reserved about things, in conversations, in actions – yet in those reservations it was as if he instinctively understood what others saw in their actions and, in his experience, as if he had lived through such things countless times already. As if he already knew how life worked.

His red hair suited his face, which was quite handsome. He was shaven and had not grown any facial hair since she had met him. Apparently this was his preference, which she secretly preferred. Her father had, perhaps still in the old Torah tradition of the Rothchild family, worn the beard long and unshaven, as her grandfather in fact still did. Though as a Jewish family this was not that surprising. However, in the liberties of Anglican faith to which she had been raised, Rachel preferred the practice of a shaved face and a neat and trim appearance. It is what she was more suited to and, thankfully, what Callodyn displayed for her.

It seemed to her, especially now that Callodyn was working and seemed to have the promise of a good future, that he would make the ideal partner for life. The ideal person to be her husband. In truth she loved him. And in fact, quite greatly now. His personality had won her, in fact, almost instantly. So, if she dared, she would subtly broach the subject of marriage that evening. Subtly let her new love know just what was on her mind.

Leaving the portal, Aphrayel's heart was again in emotional torment. Rachel had spoken with Samael and declared her love. A love which Aphrayel, looking at the way Rachel always acted around her beloved, knew to be true. And then Samael had likewise voiced similar love to Rachel. And now Aphrayel felt that, perhaps, she had lost her love. Perhaps he would be gone from her.

She sat down on one of the chairs in the library, her heart full of silent misery, not noticing the soft footsteps of Logos approaching. He spoke her name. 'Aphrayel. Sister. Father would speak to you.' She looked up at her brother, and looked into his face. 'Yes, brother. I guess he might. If he knows what Samael and Rachel have expressed, I guess he may.'

Logos reached out and took Aphrayel by the arm, leading her in a walk around the library. Shortly he spoke. 'Sister. I know your love is true for Satan. I know you feel strongly for his heart, and his welfare. And, in truth, I care as such also. Yet this love, if it is to be true – if it is to be eternally true – must stand the test of time. It must be tested. It must be put through trials and tribulation which, not only does it not like, yet truly detest. It must be put to the most thorough of examinations. For, dear sister, if it is not true love. If it does not last and overcome all obstacles – then it is not for you. If Satan ultimately does not call upon your name – your heart – your love – then he is not yours, and never will be. Yet a truth remains, Aphrayel. A truth which means that you needn't worry, you needn't concern. Whatever will be will be, Aphrayel. Yet, if it is indeed meant to be – if your natures are to be one – then they will inevitably be as such. In this truth you need not fear. If he is to be yours, then time will lead him back to you.' Aphrayel nodded, somewhat comforted by her brothers words. Yes, in truth, she thought to herself. Whatever will be will be.

'Thus is what you shall say.' Aphrayel nodded, understanding the task father had just set her. God, it seemed, had been monitoring the situation between Samael and Rachel and had decided it was now appropriate for Samael to be reminded once again of the full terms of the requirements of his return to Azion. To be reminded that not only must he child of Eve declare her love for him, but for him to tell her of his true identity – the ancient Devil. This reminder Aphrayel was now to give to Samael.

She left the throneroom and started her way back to her abode. Having returned, she went to the kitchen to get some Lemon and Orange juice, a juice she had been enjoying recently. A knock came to her door, and she expected it to be Sandalphon, who usually visited her daily. She found her older Oraphim brother, new bottle of scotch in hand, standing at her doorway, already slightly drunk. 'Driinghk with mmehh, Affie.' She looked at him, and smiled. She should probably tell him to go away so she could dwell in misery, yet, perhaps, getting drunk may be just what she needed. So, perhaps against her better judgement, she invited her brother in.

Later that night, after they had made love, Sandalphon being one of the few of her brothers whose intimacies she still enjoyed, Aphrayel lay on her bed next to her drunk sleeping brother, looking up at the ceiling. That was life, she thought to herself. Sometimes, in ways unexpected, it fixed itself – and not always in the way you would want – but perhaps, despite its many flawed approaches, in the way you needed. She looked at Sandalphon, realizing that while, in truth, her heart belonged to Samael, she loved Sandalphon – Sandy – as the brother who had remained her closest friend for many long centuries. In Samael's absence he was her main lover, he also partaking of Gemrayel's affections, as he always had. Yet, she did realize that despite the loneliness in her heart that only Samael could fill, Sandalphon – big hunking, brutally male Sandalphon – was also a dear and treasured part of her heart and soul. And because of that she silently thanked God for the solace her older Oraphim brother brought.

Chapter Five

Aphrayel, having told Samael God's judgement was still intact, had returned from earth and was now in the library watching Samael through the portal. Samael had proposed and Rachel had accepted. And Aphrayel, now used to the way her love had gone after another woman, watched on with a guarded heart. The wedding had been traditional and Samael had looked the proper gentleman in his tuxedo. And now, today, Rachel and Samael were in a hotel on the Welsh coast, having made love that morning, and reclining.

'Aphrayel. Go stand in front of Samael's abode. You and others will be there. Go there now.'

Aphrayel, in response to the command of God, reluctantly left the viewing portal and walked out of the library through its northern entrance, to see other angels standing just in front of Samael's tower. Logos, Sandalphon and a whole host of the angels – probably most of them – stood in front of the tower. She approached and made a query to Logos who explained that they were awaiting someone.

Moments passed, and then a vortex of light appeared in the sky just in front of the gathered crowd. Slowly, coming through the vortex, was a figure – a figure which Aphrayel knew immediately – her beloved brother Samael.

Samael landed on the ground and looked around, almost as if he was not sure were he was. Logos came forward and greeted him, as the other angels did in turn.

She looked on, and realization of what had happened struck home. He must have kept the terms of the task, and now Father had brought her beloved home. She had brought her Samael back to her.

After half an hour of various greetings and well wishes, Aphrayel made her way over to Logos, Sandalphon and Samael. She made her way slowly, anxious to see him.

Samael turned towards her. 'Aphrayel!' he said. She nodded. He then came forward and hugged his sister.

She, sitting there with Samael next to her, Sandalphon over by the side enjoying his scotch, was blissfully happy. So blissfully happy. Samael was returned, and life was, finally, back to the way it should always have been.

'I suppose, for such a long exile, I may have expected something more from Father in the words he spoke. Yet he simply welcomed me home.'

'Bah. Worry not for such things brother,' began Sandalphon. 'Father is glad for you to be back but life, Samael, goes on. We knew you would return eventually. Do not get me wrong, we are glad to see you back, but life has a merry strum here in Azion. You will find yourself back in the routine. Mark my words.' Samael nodded, seemingly agreeing with those words.

'Life is good, brother,' began Aphrayel. 'I know that while you were on earth you encountered some of the harsher elements of existence. But life in Azion is blissful, really. I am sure, once you again accustom yourself to this life, you will be back to your old self. This is your home of birth. It is what you will instinctively understand very soon, I am sure of it.'

'I guess,' began Samael. 'I did have such a great sojourn amongst men, though. It is most strange, in some ways, to actually be away from earth, now back home. As if I had been uprooted.'

'You'll get used to it,' said Sandalphon.

'I suppose,' replied Samael.

Yet her beloved, while seemingly at peace and joy in the great return to his beloved home, was not at rest. He was not at peace. And as the year slowly passed by Aphrayel sensed within Samael a yearning – a deep yearning – for something and, perhaps, someone. She tried denying it for a while but, inevitably, she acknowledged that it was likely the woman Rachel who Samael longed for – desired to touch – to be intimate with again. He did not explicitly state as such to herself but once, in lovemaking, he called her that name and Aphrayel knew her love's heart was elsewhere.

A little while later, Aphrayel was sitting quietly beside the pond of Rageeta garden, at the northern most edge of the golden city of Azion. She sat on the grass, drinking some melit water from the jug she had with her. She sat there, staring at the pond, when she heard a voice hail her. She turned to see Samael approaching. She rose to her feet and smiled at her beloved as he came near. He spoke. 'Aphrayel. We need to talk.' 'Yes, Samael. What is it?' 'My heart, Aphrayel. It is broken. It will not mend – it cannot mend. It is missing a vital part – a part that must be restored to me.' Aphrayel looked at him, and turned towards the pond, hiding her face from him. There was disappointment there. She knew she had lost him. That she had not won back her love. That, despite her constant affections towards him – her prayers to God – her purest love – that she had failed to win the heart of her beloved.

She turned to him. 'Go to Father, Samael. He may allow you to see Rachel. He is most gracious and merciful.' Samael looked at her, and nodded, then turned and walked away.

And then, no sooner had he been returned, then he was gone again. Almost in a moment. And yet again, the heart of Aphrayel, Celestyel Angel of the Realm of Infinity, was torn asunder.

She watched him in the portal from time to time – she watched him in his new life with Rachel. She saw how happy – how blissful – how joyful his life was and knew that her brother was now at peace. That he had found contentment for his heart. Yet hers was not – could not – be as such.

She spent her days, neglecting her work duties, which Logos allowed her to, reclusive in her abode, even now occasionally partaking of some of Sandalphon's devilish scotch. She was – to state it bluntly – depressed. And then one day, the most strange of announcements. News which, for the community of Azion, seemed perhaps most unexpected.

Logos, of course, had become human all those years ago and walked in Israel – the redeeming Christ for mankind, still an issue of much contention. Yet while Samael had preceded him in arriving on earth for any great length, he had followed him in his human manifestation. For these things, a purpose had been stated. Yet these two, it would seem, were not to be the only ones to taste human existence.

Samael's wife, Rachel, had become pregnant. Even now God was knitting together the fabric of life for the child within the womb of Rachel. Yet one thing was necessary for this child – necessary in its very early developments inside the womb. This child would be born with an Angelic spirit. Born – in truth – as an Angel of God. And, it would seem, God and Logos had selected one of her brothers to be born as this child. And the one selected was the firstborn of the Oraphim, her best friend Sandalphon.

'You have to be excited, Sandalphon. It is a new start – a new beginning.' 'Bah. Such things are for fools like Logos. He likes humans that much that he was happy to be one of them. It is the last thing I would want to do.' Aphrayel knew her brother would react this way, yet persisted.

'You know, it is a little ironic. You are to be Samael's child. You'll have to call him, as the humans put it, daddy.' There was just the faintest hint of a jibe in Aphrayel's voice. Sandalphon looked at her and, with a slight grin said 'Shaddup'. Aphrayel continued unperturbed. 'Little baby Sandalphon. I am sure you will make the cutest of children.'

Sandalphon strode over to the window and looked out. He took a sip from his glass and said, 'It is so long now. So long since I have been young. Father tells me, you know, that each of us will go through this. Each angel will taste the flesh of human life.' Aphrayel nodded, already having been informed of that fact.

'It is a new beginning brother. A new life, almost. And, perhaps, you will never be the same again. Never quite the same old Sandalphon.' He looked at her, looked out at the window, and muttered, 'Yeh.'

Chapter Six

5981 SC (2011 AD)

Callodyn looked at the child in his arms. He looked at his beloved Rachel, who looked up at him from the hospital bed, the exhausted look on her face betraying the ordeal she had just been through. 'Well?' she asked. 'Is grandfather's name acceptable?' Callodyn looked at her, and again looked down at the child in his arms. 'Young Leopold Bradlock,' he said. 'You will be fine young man. You will be a fine young man.' Rachel looked at both of them and smiled. She was exhausted, but she was happy. They had a child and, in many ways, Rachel's life was now complete. She had family.

Aphrayel had not really expected it. So soon after Sandalphon's departure, and suddenly Logos announced that several more of the angels of Infinity would be becoming human. And, surprisingly enough, that included herself. Logos came to her abode and shared with her her new destiny. She was to be born to, ironically enough, a couple who also lived in Crossden, very near to were Samael and Rachel had set up home. They were David and Samantha Talbourne. The Talbourne's were an ancient English family, and David had moved to Crossden with his wife Samantha after a job lead which had proven successful. Logos instructed her that the Talbourne's, as so many were, were dear to God's heart, and that in her destiny this family would be the best and most suitable home for Aphrayel to become part of. Aphrayel trusted God so assumed that her Father's plan for her would be in her best interests.

She pondered the news greatly in the few weeks before the incarnation. She had seen Sandalphon's birth via the portal and now knew she would be joining him. And, of course, she would grow up in Crossden and, perhaps inevitably, get to know Sandalphon, Samael and Rachel. Perhaps, it would seem, such was part of her destiny.

'Just relax, Aphrayel. Just relax.' Aphrayel was surrounded by Logos and her Celestyel sisters, lying on a bed in Logos abode. It was the time of the incarnation. Logos had prayed first, and was now drawing a spiritual veil into the mind of Aphrayel. 'This veil, sister, will make you slowly forget your past. Do not be alarmed, it will be slow and gradual. And while it is happening you will drift off to sleep. And after that, you will come into the life of the child in the womb. Your new beginning.' Aphrayel nodded, still a little nervous, but excited as well.

Her mind felt, as the veil entered, at peace and suddenly overflowing with a feeling of ecstasy. She pondered various thoughts – as if all her life came to her at once – and in that encounter she sensed God present, teaching her a lesson. Teaching her a basic lesson of what it had all been about so far and the purpose she served. And right at that moment, it seemed, she had answers. Answers, suddenly, to the millions of questions she had asked in life, about the purpose of it all. Suddenly it was all so clear. Suddenly it was all so beautiful. Suddenly everything just made perfect sense. And then, just as suddenly, she was gone – off to the new world, the new life – to begin again amongst the children of men.

5981 SC (2011 AD)

'David. Come here, quickly. You can feel it kick.' David Talbourne came over to his wife Samantha and felt the child in her womb. After a few moments he did feel it kicking. And it kicked and carried on like that for a good few minutes. 'It hasn't done anything like that before,' said David. 'Why the sudden rush?' 'I don't know, beloved. It is as if the child suddenly came alive. As if it was suddenly glad to be alive.' 'Well so it should be,' said David. 'We love it to bits and will work damn hard to give it a good life. The best of all lives.' Samantha nodded knowingly. Her husband often made claims, yet was always, as belied his character, willing to make good on them.

5989 SC (2019 AD)

When she was 7 years old, Jane 'Aphrayel' Talbourne noticed the boy down the street. Leopold, although he hung mainly with Justin Goldfire and Alex Radrillion, two boys she knew but really didn't like that much due to their dangerous or reckless behaviour, seemed like the sort of boy she could be friends with.

Leopold's parents had brought her family to dinner one night, when she was introduced to Leopold and his baby sister Rebecca.

Jane had felt very different at the dinner that night. Of course, she had never met Leopold's parents personally prior to that occasion, although she had seen them from time to time. Yet there was strangely familiar about Mr Bradlock. As if she had known him before. Of course, she knew that could not be true, yet found these thoughts interesting – especially for a mind as adventurous as young Jane Talbourne's had become.

Her daddy, David, was an accountant who worked for a chain of pubs, the main one being stationed in Crossden were she lived. Apparently Mr Bradlock worked in the main pub, which was how he knew her daddy. Over time they had become friends and Mr Bradlock had invited her family to dinner for the first time that Jane could remember (although, actually, she had been a few times in her younger years, but had forgotten the occasions). However, now that she was getting a little older, Leopold stood out to her.

Leopold, for a young lady like Aphrayel, seemed to be the childhood friend she desired that would make a memory for her whole lifetime. Jane knew she was not that popular a girl in school – she was teased and none of the other girls liked talking to her, nor the boys. Leopold was in the year higher than her at Crossden School. She noticed him there, as well as Alex and Justin, yet it was Leopold who normally attracted her interest.

Leopold seemed, like her daddy, a strong character. Someone, for a young heart who sought such heroes in its life, that she could look up to and rely on. She felt, which was perhaps naïve for someone so young, but she felt that in Leopold she would find a friend – someone who would take care of her and be kind to her. Almost like the brother she never had.

One day, after school, and walking home (which her parents had allowed due to the very good crime record for Crossden and the short distance to home), Jane noticed Leopold, Alex and Justin playing over in the park on Smith Street, just around the corner from home. Plucking up the courage, she came over to them to say hello.

'Hi Leopold. Hi Justin. Hi Alex.' The three boys looked at her. 'Girlie, girlie,' yelled Alex, Justin soon joining in the chant. Jane was about to walk away, disappointed, when Leopold came over to her. 'Don't worry about them, Jane. They are just teasing. You can be friends with us if you like.' Leopold turned to the other two. 'That's ok, isn't it?' Justin nodded. 'Yeh. Jane is alright.' 'It would be good to be friends with Jane,' Alex agreed.

They spent the afternoon their in the park, playing for hours. It was eventually Mrs Bradlock and Jane's mother, worried out of their minds, who found them were they expected them to be. 'We have been worried sick Jane. Have you been here all afternoon, playing with Leopold and his friends?' 'Yes mummy. We have been having fun. They are my new friends.' Samantha looked at Rachel. 'We have a gang, it would seem.' Rachel nodded. 'As long as they don't turn out to be a gang, then it's okay with me. It would be good for Leopold to have a female friend. And I have always hoped he would like Jane.' Leopold, standing between his mother Rachel's legs, looked up at his mother and said, 'I like Jane, mum. She's fun to play with.' Jane looked at her mother. 'Can we play here after school each day? Can we, please?' Samantha looked at Rachel. 'Well, is that okay with you?' 'I think it will be okay, Samantha. I can check them from time to time and ask Hilda to keep an eye on them.' 'Hilda?' 'She is an old friend of my mother Celia's, and lives just there,' said Rachel, pointing to a house right next to the park. 'I think if she keeps an eye on them they'll probably be fine. Crossden is so safe these days. Ever since that minor recession ended it seems as if crime has virtually disappeared from our town. Grandma tells me it's like the old days – when you trusted your neighbour and left your house unlocked.' 'Yes, I know what you are saying Rach. Times have certainly changed for the better, fortunately. I am so grateful we came to Crossden because of it.' 'mmm,' nodded Rachel knowingly.

Later on, after dinner, Jane was finishing off her basic homework, to draw a picture of her mum for show and tell on Monday morning. Samantha had brought out some charcoal and a large sheet of art paper for Jane to draw on. Jane knew that her drawing was not very good, but perhaps instinctively knew that this was because she was young. When she had finished, she brought it to her mother and said, 'Do you like it mummy?' Samantha looked at the picture and nodded. 'It is wonderful, Jane.'

That night thoughts of all kind were in the head of Jane Talbourne. Thoughts of school, thoughts of her drawing of her mum, and thoughts of the Bradlock's. She thought on Leopold and felt, just maybe, she would find the friend – the kind friend – she wanted, and perhaps really did need.

'Go on Leo. I dare you.' 'Well if you say so, Jane.' The four of them were just up from the playground, a hundred metres up the road, near the pipe which ran under the road into the murky darkness. Jane had dared Leopold to venture into the pipe. 'Are you two coming?' Leopold asked Alex and Justin. 'We'll wait until you return. You can be the scout,' said Alex. 'Chicken,' said Leopold, who started into the pipe.

The three of them sat there for a few minutes, as Leopold yelled out various things from inside the pipe, before the brave adventurer returned. They looked at what he was carrying – a bright orange street traffic lamp, one of those used to ward off cars and trucks. It was not flashing, however, and seemingly had been dumped there by reckless youths of latter years. They all grabbed it, looking over it, trying in vain to make it flash – yet to no avail. 'I want to take it home,' said Alex. 'Yeh, you would,' said Justin. 'Well I found it, so I will decide,' said Leopold. He turned to Jane, got down on his knees and said, 'Your Majesty', presenting her with the traffic light. 'You dork,' said Justin, Alex echoing. But Jane was thrilled, and said, 'Thank you noble Knight,' in return.

They returned to the park, yet each of them planned on visiting the pipe some time later to see just what else lay hidden within it.

'Now what, exactly, is that?' asked David Talbourne to his wife Samantha. 'A traffic light, dear,' his wife replied. David nodded. 'mmm.' He looked at Jane who was on the couch watching television. 'Is that your traffic light, dearest?' Jane, while hearing her father speak was not concentrating, but intent on the episode of Ben 10. David thought about repeating the question after no apparent answer, but Samantha said to let Jane watch her television. David looked at the traffic light and said, 'Now were on God's green earth did she find that?' 'Who knows,' was Samantha's reply.

Chapter Seven

Logos sat in his abode in the temple of God in Azion, the Golden City. Aphrayel was on his mind – now Jane Talbourne. In truth Logos realized that Samael had fallen for the woman Rachel Rothchild and had married her. Yet, in truth, he believed that there was, ultimately, one true love for his brother Samael, and he tended to believe that would be his sister Aphrayel. They were, he felt, the most suitable of couples.

Sandalphon, now Leopold Bradlock, Samael's human son under his human name of Callodyn Bradlock, would perhaps come between them to a degree. Watching through the portal Logos realized that since their seventh years, the two of them – Jane and Leopold – had been inseparable.

Yet the love of his beloved sister Aphrayel – a love which had been torn asunder – would be healed one day. Of that being the truth did Logos have no doubts.

5994 SC (2024 AD)

When Jane Talbourne turned twelve, and was hanging in the Bradlock's back yard with Leopold, Callodyn Bradlock arrived home early from work one day with some flex-time taken that he had built up. He was speaking with his wife Rachel in the kitchen and noticed Leopold and Jane out back so decided to go and say hello.

The two of them were inseparable these days, as they had seemingly been since they were 7. Over that time Callodyn had noticed things about them. Character traits and behaviours which reminded him of his angelic brethren back home – a fact he found most interesting.

Coming outside, Leopold rushed past him, yelling to Jane that he would be back in a few minutes, saying a cursory 'hi dad' to his father.

Callodyn came out, nevertheless, and sat down on the porch bench, a little away from were Jane was sitting.

Jane looked at him. She sat there staring at him for quite a few moments, which made Callodyn a little nervous. After a while he spoke up. 'So, Jane. How was school today?' 'Its holidays Mr Bradlock.' 'Oh, that's right. I was forgetting. I suppose you and Leopold and Justin and Alex have had a good time of it, then?' 'Justin and Alex are away on holidays. It is just me and Leopold.' Callodyn nodded, understanding gained. 'I suppose you two must be good friends by now.' Jane nodded. 'Yep. Leopold is like my brother. That is how I feel about him. I couldn't live without him.' 'Really?' asked Callodyn, rhetorically.

Jane picked up a set of the Super League trading cards, which both herself and Leopold collected, and brought them over to Callodyn. She stood next to him and started showing him some of her favourite Welsh players. Callodyn, feeling her presence for the first time in a long time so closely, was startled. It was as if he was in the presence of someone he knew – someone he knew intimately, and for many years. Almost as if she was one of the angels of God, which he knew could not be true.

He looked at her, noting her face and thought instinctively of his sister Aphrayel. She did not have Aphrayel's looks, but, perhaps, could be the kind of child born to an Aphrayel, from his experience in seeing humans and their offspring. She could almost be a child of Aphrayel he thought to himself.

He wondered to himself, just then, were his beloved sister was in life. What she was doing, back home, in the Realm of Infinity. He had thought of her occasionally, as he had most of his brethren, yet of course not constantly, so much so had he been enthralled with his new life with Rachel. But Aphrayel had been on his mind from time to time, and he did miss his sister.

'What are you thinking about?' Jane asked Callodyn. 'Oh nothing, Jane. Just an angel I once knew.' 'An angel. You really knew an angel?' 'Well, perhaps,' responded Callodyn. 'What is this card? Is it a special one?' Jane looked at the card Callodyn was holding. 'That is one of the foil cards. They come one per pack. Every player in the super league has a foil card. They are hard to get for your favourite players.' 'Oh really,' said Callodyn, looking at the card, but thinking of his sister Aphrayel.

'Was she pretty?' Callodyn looked at the card in his hand, although thinking of his sister. 'Sorry, what did you say, Jane?' 'The angel you knew. Was she was pretty?' Callodyn looked straight at her. 'She was just as pretty as you, Jane. Just as pretty as you.' Jane smiled, and gave Callodyn a hug. 'Thank you Mr Bradlock. That was really sweet of you.' 'Think nothing of it, Miss Talbourne.'

They went through the super-league cards for the next few minutes, Leopold eventually returning with the set of Australian Rugby League cards that he had found in his room – something which he had bid for and won on eBay.

Later that night, Callodyn lay on his bed, next to Rachel, thinking of his sister Aphrayel. He had been close to Aphrayel – so close – for thousands of years. And then, not so long ago, they had met again after centuries of exile. Yet at the time his heart had been pre-occupied with Rachel, so much so that he had not given his beloved sister the attention she deserved. Since being returned to earth he'd had no news of the heavenly realm. None of his brothers or sisters had contacted him since his being returned to Rachel and Crossden. This had not really bothered him, though, as he was engrossed with his life with Rachel, Leopold and his daughter Rebecca. They had consumed his heart since his return to earth. Yet Aphrayel had been at the back of his mind from time to time, and right at that moment he wished, if it were at all possible, to be able to see his beloved sister, one who he had cared for so greatly. Yet, seemingly, such a thing was not possible. So instead he thought on her and gave a silent prayer to God for his sister's life and well-being.

5994 SC (2024 AD)

A little later on that year, after an incident in which Leopold, Alex and Justin stood up to a bully near the train-yards of Crossden, a favourite hang-out spot for the gang, Leopold and Jane were again in the Bradlock's back yard.

Callodyn, arriving home, noted Jane sitting talking to Leopold. He noted her from the kitchen window, and taking his dinner his wife had left him in the oven, as she had gone out for a bingo night with Samantha, Callodyn went into the main living room and sat in front of the television watching the nightly news.

After a while Leopold and Jane came inside. They sat down in front of Callodyn watching the news. Callodyn looked at them. He thought on Jane and again thought on Aphrayel. And then he thought back to the times he, Aphrayel and Sandalphon were together, enjoying their lives, usually in Aphrayel's abode in Azion, the Golden city. Perhaps, in a strange way, Sandalphon was replaced by Leopold and Aphrayel was replaced by Jane, and the three of them were together again. He chuckled to himself on that idea. Leopold as Sandalphon? His son as his best friend. Now that would be ironic.

Just then, 'You know, those thoughts aren't as strange as they may seem, brother.' Callodyn jumped. A voice had spoken. He looked at Jane and Leopold to see if they had noticed something, but they both stared at the television. Callodyn got up, nervously, wondering if he had really heard such a voice, or wether his mind was playing tricks on him. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge, and sat drinking it at the kitchen table. Just then the voice spoke again. 'Well, how have you been, Samael? How have you been, dear brother? Miss us?' Callodyn, then, recognized the voice. It was his Ozraphim brother Atros – he was sure of it. 'Is that you, Atros?' Just then, shimmering in front of him emerged, from a vortex of light, the firstborn of the Ozraphim angels – third seven of the Angels of Infinity – Atros, his younger brother. When he had materialized, Callodyn stared at him, and finally spoke. 'Well, I never thought I would see you. Of all the angels I would have expected Sandalphon or Aphrayel – even Logos himself – yet not Atros.' 'Don't be so alarmed, Samael. It would have been virtually impossible for Sandalphon and Aphrayel to have materialized right now. A challenge even for the Logos to arrange that.' 'And why, exactly, is that Atros?' 'Because they are sitting in your living room.' Callodyn tilted his head, walked to the doorway to stair into the living room, but only saw Jane and Leopold staring at the television set. He returned to Atros and said, 'Well, I do not see them, brother.' Atros chuckled to himself a little at the irony of such a statement. 'Their not hard to miss, Samael. They have been there for a while.'

Samael looked at him and then, slowly, as if a piece of a missing jigsaw puzzle fell into place – one which gave sense to the whole picture – he realized just what his brother Atros was driving at. He stuttered, 'Leopold….Jane….. They, they. They're…' 'You guessed it genius. Sandalphon and Aphrayel. Really, I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. You must be getting old. To long as a human, I think. Dulled your senses.' Samael just stared at him for a few moments, and turned to walk into the living room, while Atros behind him said, 'I'll be going now, but I will return later on. We have things to discuss.' Samael barely noticed, as he was staring at his son Leopold, who was his angelic brother Sandalphon, and his son's best friend Jane, who was his sister Aphrayel.

He sat down on the couch, staring at them, and after a few moments chuckled to himself. 'Aye, God. You do have a sense of humour, don't you.' Leopold looked at him, asking, 'What did you say dad?' 'Oh, nothing Leopold. Just talking to myself.' 'Oh, right,' said Leopold, returning his gaze to the television.

Callodyn looked at both Leopold and Jane and, inevitably, said to himself, 'Well, it's a small world after all.'

5994 SC (2024 AD)

Atros did in fact return to speak with Samael later on that year. He spoke of the incarnations of several of the angels, including Raznadore, who was firstborn of the Abraphim angels, the eighth group of seven, of the angels of Infinity, who was one of Leopold's friends, Alex Radrillion – as well as Shadray, firstborn of the Noahphim angels, ninth seven of the angels of Infinity, who was manifest as, unsurprisingly, Justin Goldfire, the final member of the group. It occurred to him to ask wether his daughter, Rebecca, was one of the other angels of Infinity, one of his Celestyel sisters and, unsurprisingly, the name of Lovrayel was given in response to that query.

It was, indeed, to Samael, firstborn of the Onaphim angels of Infinity, a small world.

5996 SC (2026 AD)

Jane, sitting in the back yard of Leo's house, sat staring at Mr Bradlock who was lying on a towel next to the pool alongside Rachel, sunbaking. That kind of thing, given the fact that the weather in Northern Wales rarely suited such a thing, was rare. Yet the pool was a heated pool, which meant they could enjoy it all year around, and now in the middle of summer, and on a hot day as well, sunbathing seemed a good idea.

Jane sat staring at Mr Bradlock because last night she had dreamed of Angels and Ghosts and Demons. A very weird mixture of all sorts of things, in which Mr Bradlock had kissed her on the forehead, said he loved her, and rescued her from a gigantic dragon. There had been nothing inappropriate about the kiss, but Jane had felt the love Mr Bradlock had expressed for her in the dream – felt it strength and devotion – and now stared at Mr Bradlock in the flesh wondering if he had dreamed anything similar. Jane was now 14 years old, and starting to become a little more than curious about men. Of course, both of her and Leopold's families almost expected that the two of them may in fact marry when they got older. They had been so close for so long that such a thing seemed, perhaps, inevitable. Naturally Jane loved Leopold, a great deal in fact. He was a headstrong, determined young man, not given to foolishness. And he commanded the respect of others, who in fact looked up to his strong leadership qualities. She did notice, though, a strong stubborn streak within him. Almost a silent determination not to yield a piece of his heart. Yet that did not bother her, and she loved him regardless.

She had noticed, strangely, that Leo's father, Callodyn, seemed to never have aged since she had known him. He should have now been around 50 years of age, yet looked only about 40. Perhaps this was just due to a good diet, or perhaps there was some other mystery about Mr Callodyn Bradlock that he was not sharing with everyone. It was indeed an item of curiousity for her, one she had discussed with Leopold, who had dismissed it without any real thought.

Callodyn was, although she knew she should not think such thoughts about a married man, yet he was quite attractive she felt. She had entered puberty and had noticed boys and was not naïve about the birds and the bees. Of course she was still a virgin, despite Leopold's many recent attempts to change that reality. They had kissed a great deal, and she had let him feel her breasts a few times, but nothing more. Not yet anyway.

Yet, after last nights dream, she could not help feeling, despite herself, a little bit of lust for Mr Bradlock. She knew she should dismiss such thoughts, which were not fitting for a Christian, but she entertained them nevertheless.

Later that afternoon, when everyone was inside, Jane said she wanted to go out the back to lie down and enjoy the later afternoon sun for half an hour or so. After about 10 minutes of lying there, Callodyn came outside, heading over to the towels to pick them up to take inside. She stared at him, noting his fine body, and asked him to sit and talk with her.

'You know, Mr Bradlock, you are quite handsome.' Samael looked at her. He looked at her, knowing it was his sister and former lover and decided, despite his marriage, to allow this situation go were it would go. 'Thanks, Jane. I do workout, you know. Not fanatically, but I try to stay in shape.' Jane looked at him and decided, if she was at all going to have that forbidden fruit she wanted, to be bold. 'You know, Leopold has tried to have sex with me at times. I have let him touch my boobs, but nothing more. Nothing more than that.' Samael looked at her, and looked over her body. It had been developing, so he had noticed, quite finely and beautifully. 'That is really not that surprising, knowing Leopold, Jane.' 'Yes, that's true. But, for my first time. For my first time I want it to be exactly the right person, if you know what I mean?' She looked straight at him, and lowered her bikini top a little to show her nipple. Samael stared at it and her, understanding just what she meant.

Just then the back door opened and Rachel came out. Jane quickly put her bikini top back up so that Rachel wouldn't notice, and continued chatting with Callodyn. Callodyn, nervously, stood and handed the towels to Rachel. He turned to Rachel and said, 'you know, Jane here has a very vivid imagination, Rachel. A very vivid imagination.' 'I'll bet,' said Rachel, taking the towels and returning back inside.

When she had left Samael looked at Jane and thought on his wife. He looked at the fine young figure of a woman before him, the new and lusty nubile flesh, and then thought, ironically enough, of one of the particularly relevant 10 commandments. 'Ah father, he thought to himself. You do have your ways.'

He stood, gave Jane a look, and said 'See you later,' and returned inside. Temptation, it would seem, was not the newest thing for Samael, the angel of Infinity.

Jane watched him go, disappointed, but realizing that she would have more opportunities in the future. Perhaps not straight away, but inevitably a chance for her would come. And if it did, she would take it with both hands.

5997-6002 SC (2027-2032 AD)

When Leo began working at the Red Boar Pub alongside his dad after leaving school early at the age of 16, Jane was likewise tempted to quit school and look for a job. Yet her father David and her mother Samantha insisted she finished her schooling, and hopefully go off to a university education. This, in fact, is what eventuated. Like Leo's mother, Rachel, Jane attended Cardiff university, studying a degree in English Literature. She had strongly considered a sports trainer education and qualifications, as she really enjoyed Rugby League and was on the girls team at school, having been vice-captain for a couple of games due to her skill at the game, but her love for the English classics which David had raised her to read, alongside a natural creative talent in fiction, had led her to, in the end, take the traditional pathway of a solid degree in English.

At Cardiff university, in her second year, she was extremely pleased and happy to meet up with James Castleton, the famous author, who had written her favourite book 'The Dark Side'. James was visiting Cardiff University, upon the invitation from the Uni to speak at a lecture on inspiration for ideas.

Jane, beside herself at seeing her favourite author in the flesh, had sought him out after the lecture to introduce herself.

James, one of the children of heaven, sensed her spirit immediately, and knew she was the angel Aphrayel. Yet, naturally, he would not share that information with her, as the Children of Heaven had never revealed their identities to the Angels of Infinity or Eternity.

James asked Jane if she would like to come out to dinner that night and meet up with a friend of his who had accompanied him to Cardiff, a certain June Middlesworth.

At dinner June, after having eaten through the entrée, June asked Jane a question. 'Jane. Have you ever had any direct encounter with the divine?' James looked at June and thought of asking her not to ask the question, yet realized that perhaps she also should. 'What do you mean, June?' 'God. Angels. Demons. Have you ever met any?' Jane thought on the question, a puzzling one, and answered honestly. 'Well, no. Not really. I am a Christian, though, and I do believe in God. But the supernatural has never really been that much of an issue to me. Why do you ask?' James took over the conversation. 'Do you, Jane, know what you are? Do you know were you are really from?' Jane looked at James strangely, not understanding what he was driving at. 'What do you mean, were I am really from? I was born in Crossden in northern Wales. That is were I am from.' James smiled, unsurprised at the comment. 'You, dear Jane, are an angel. One of the Angels of Infinity if I am not mistaken, Aphrayel I think from memory.' Jane looked at James, stunned at first, and then smiled. 'Oh, I get it. It's a joke, right?' 'Not exactly,' said June. 'Jane, I am sure you see the news. You know what is going on in the world, don't you?' 'Basically, I guess,' replied Jane. 'Have you heard of Alexander Darvanius?' Jane thought on the name and realized who they were talking about. 'The next pope or something, isn't he? The one getting them all together, all the churches I mean.' 'That's him,' said June. Now Alexander is, actually, an angel like yourself. Not from the Realm of Infinity but the Realm of Eternity. And he was, in truth, a dread angel. An angel who caused great disharmony amongst the angels of the Realm.' Jane listened, not quite believing, but listening anyway. 'Why are you telling this to me?' 'Just listen,' continued June. 'There is an encounter coming, soon. An encounter coming on planet earth in the years ahead. An encounter between good and evil – light and dark. This encounter is spoken of in scripture – in prophecy. It is an encounter which has been brewing amongst the children of men for many years now – an encounter which will be, in a sense, a culmination – a resolution of things.' Jane nodded. 'What is that to do with me?' 'The angels are key characters in this final encounter, Jane. So much of what will take place is as a consequence for actions back in the ancient pre-earth days. It is, in some ways, the end of days Jane. The end of days.'

They talked for a while longer, June telling Jane about her and James various encounters with Darvanius, Grimlock, Brax and various other figures – divine and otherwise. For Jane it was, in truth, a sudden and unexpected entrance into the world of demons, angels and magic – yet an entrance which, for Aphrayel angel of Infinity, was as inevitable as the eternal destiny before her.

Chapter Eight

6002-6007SC (2032-2037 AD)

When Jane had finished her degree in English literature, she gained work after a few months as an English teacher in a school in Cardiff. She worked there for two years before finally winning the position of English teacher at Crossden High School.

Returning home was a heart-warming experience. Of course, she knew that the Bradlock's were no longer in town, nor was Alex Radrillion and Justin Goldfire. They all had left Crossden within months of each other, and despite her attempts to find forwarding addresses, nothing but failed responses were gained. It would seem that her best friends had disappeared off the face of the earth.

The news was becoming increasingly more interesting. Dramatic, disastrous, but definitely more interesting. All throughout the world, as the headlines made clear each night, disasters were now becoming frequent. Environmental doomsayers were everywhere, stating the obvious truth that mankind had abused mother earth for so long now that her vengeance had arrived. And not only environmental doomsayers, but the more traditional kind of biblical fundamentalists were rampant. Her father, David, called them all 'false prophets', after what Christ had said would advent before his return. David had been raised a regular Christian. In his youth the second coming had been a non-issue by and large, with the accepted status quo that Jesus may show eventually. But, perhaps even in spite of the culture he was raised in, the second coming seemed, perhaps, not that fanciful anymore. They, living there in Crossden, lived it seemed in a haven, cut off from the rest of the world. But out there, in that big bad world, it seemed as if the forces of darkness and the forces of light, just as James and June had said to her, were gathering for their anciently prophesied showdown. As if the end of days truly had arrived.

She thought on the figure she had been studying on the internet ever since talking to James and June – Alexander Darvanius and his attempts to unite Christendom. Alexander, it seemed, had been baptized in every Christian church known to mankind, practically. Every major church, and probably most of the minors, claimed they had experienced Alexanders fellowship from time to time. Alexander ran the Ecumenical centre for Monotheistic truth. This organisation, with links to all major monotheistic religions, had been, since its inception, slowly gaining the approval of most of all the major leading religious figures. Alexander dined with the Pope, the now ageing Peter the Second, regularly. They both, it seemed, shared a common vision of one true world religion, united under the authority of Almighty God. The Archbishop of Canterbury, head of Janes Church of England, likewise dined with Alexander regularly, as did leading Rabbis of the reformed Sanhedrin and various leading Imams throughout the Muslim world. The Bahai had named Alexander the unofficial spokesperson for God in this day and age, faithfully undertaking the work of Bahaulla and the Bab, there revered prophets.

Alexander, from all that Jane had seen of him, was the most charismatic and intense person she had ever known. In the speeches she watched online he was smooth and polished, as if he had dedicated himself to diplomacy since a newborn. He spoke eloquently, fluently in 17 different languages, and was well received with leading politicians around the world. It seemed, from Janes perspective, that Mr Darvanius would, inevitably, unite the church – and perhaps even the Jewish and Muslim worlds – under his authority, and claim that goal which he perhaps sought. And, given the worlds current tension over so many of its concerns, the saviour they sought in Alexander Darvanius, he was completely willing to be.

One thing, though, June had maintained to Jane. That Alexander, despite the appearance he gave the global village, was in fact none other than the greatest human adversary of all – the dreaded 'Antichrist'.

Jane had studied this idea out in great detail, researching the biblical passages on the Antichrist, and compared them with the figure of Alexander and what he was intending to achieve.

However, the revelation, in truth, as it had for countless other souls over the centuries, stumped her. For every church, it seemed, there was a differing interpretation. And getting to the bottom of that prophecy and working out just what it really was all about was, perhaps, beyond the capabilities of Jane Talbourne. Perhaps only God himself could teach her the truths of that most mystical and ancient of books.

Still, she questioned and wondered and, eventually, after praying one night for understanding, she found a knock on her flat door, opening it, to find June Middlesworth, of the Elect Church of the Living God, James friend who had taught her about her supposed angelic identity.

Jane had welcomed her in and, almost immediately asked her questions about Revelation – questions which she oh so strongly desired answers for. June had taught her what, seemingly, was an apparent truth of the book. The bible, taken as a whole, gave most of the clues to the interpretation of the final book. So many new revelation students got carried away with this and that so-called great revelation that they had received, yet theories often fell apart when critically examined. June had told her what she now felt was a basic truth. God honoured proper and correct scholarly and honest study. If you faithfully studied the entirety of scripture, trying to understand each book on its own merits, and then trying to understand the whole bigger picture of the entire library of books, you could gain understanding into the purpose of revelation and what the symbolism of major themes of the book meant on a world scale.

Of course, she shared with her various basic views on the text – ones which the worldwide Christian community had known of for centuries. But there was some information that June, Jane honestly felt, was holding back. As if she had a deeper insight into the revelation, one deeper than that of ordinary people. And one that she was not willing to share that easily.

Jane spent the next few years studying out those theories. While she was very dedicated to ensure her work as a teacher never suffered, the life of a single lady, flirting with men and partying, never seemed to eventuate. Prophecy, it seemed, and the end of days, was the major preoccupation in the life of Jane Talbourne. And as the years passed, and as she noted events in the bigger world, Jane felt that the 'Bigger Picture' of what Revelation was all about was slowly coming into her mind. And with that bigger picture, decisions had to be made.

6007 SC (2037 AD)

'And so, Jane, what are your conclusions?' Jane looked at June Middlesworth, and began her response. 'To say Revelation is one dimensional in fulfilment, perhaps, may not be exactly the case. It has, I feel, potentially multiple fulfilments. For example, in an allegorical sense the book continues to be true with the growth and existence of Christendom. Christ reigns, the church is over 3 billion strong, and it may do so eternally. In this sense the Kingdom of God reigns, and supposedly always will. This, of course, is a very popular interpretation. Yet, I feel, especially with the way the world is going these days, an ultimate fulfilment may be at hand. The prophecy, in this sense, I feel is fulfilled in two major ways. The first being that it is an age-long prophecy, from the ascension until the beginning of the millennium. The second, that it is by and large fulfilled in the final tribulation period. I sense that both fulfilments may perhaps be at work.' June looked at her. 'Who is the beast, Jane? Who is the beast?' 'Well, that, I suppose, is one of the fundamental questions. This is my basic answer that I have come up to at this point. The history of the bible is a history of God's sovereignty versus, I guess, the Devils. Yet the Devil's sovereignty is seen in the Empire of the Idol. The idol which opposes God's sovereignty. So much of the message of the Old Testament was Gods rebuking of the idol – that which opposed his own Kingdom. Christ announced the beginning of God's Kingdom, the necessary response to the idolatrous Kingdoms the devil has established worldwide. While it is most definitely true idolatrous empires have been worldwide, I feel, in relation to the Revelation and the Beast, the empires talked about are significant scripturally. Revelation 13 and 17 talk about a beast with seven heads and ten horns. The book of Daniel, which is the basis for so much of the language of revelation, speaks of beasts as well. These beasts, the book of Daniel teaches are empires. Daniel chapter 7 teaches that there are four great beasts – or four great empires – which have arisen in opposition to God's Kingdom. These empires are usually ascribed these identities, which the book itself seems to interpret.

The first beast is traditionally Babylon – and the head of Babylon was the Emporer Nebuchadnezzar. Daniel served in Nebuchadnezzars kingdom.

The second beast was Media and Persia. Chapter 8 of Daniel teaches that the Ram's two horns are the united kingdom of Media and Persia. So this kingdom is the second beast – the bear – of Daniel Chapter 7. Darius the Mede, which was probably a term Daniel used to describe Xerxes, was one of many of the idolatrous heads of this empire.

The third beast was Greece – the next major player on the world stage in the area of the middle east and Europe, Africa and Asia. The most famous Emporer of the Greeks was Alexander the Great, yet the various Antiochuses, who had names of blasphemy in their titles, were also significant rulers.

And the fourth beast – the one Daniel feared the most – was Rome. And the head of Rome were the Caesars.

For the fulfilment of Daniel chapter 7, Christ slew the Fourth beast over time as the Church conquered the Roman Empire and turned Rome Christian. The Vatican is a sign of Christ's triumph, in this respect.

Now these four beasts, I feel, are part of the 7 headed beast of Revelation 13.

Taking the prophecy from an age-long perspective, if we look at chapter 17 it says that at the time of John's writing the revelation, while living on Patmos, five beasts had fallen, and one remained, with another yet to come.

I feel that the one remaining at the time of John was Rome. It was being 'Slain' by the church at this time and finally conquered over the following centuries.

Now for the five who were fallen. I feel that the last three of these were the first three of Daniel's beasts – Babylon, Media-Persia and Greece. These are the three major beasts scripturally to have been idolatrous empires over the history of the bible at that time. Of course, there were 2 initial beasts – the first two heads – that preceded Babylon.

Examining scripture to find empires of idolatry before Babylon which opposed God's sovereignty leaves us with 2 major players. First, prior to Babylon, was Assyria. Sennacherib was a protagonist of the Israelites, and they were likewise an empire based on idolatry. Assyria is the major empire of idolatry, scripturally, prior to Babylon.

That leaves us with the first head. This, really, is not hard to guess. One of the main reasons for God punishing Egypt at the Passover was due to the idol. God was, so scripture says, punishing the gods of Egypt. Egypt was the first head of the 7 headed beast.'

June nodded, having taken all that information in. 'Yes, Jane. This is what our church has also generally concluded. The identity of the heads, once revealed, seems generally consistent with what you have maintained. Some argue that Babylon, the first head of Daniel's four beasts, is also the first head of the 7 headed beast of Revelation.' 'Then who would be the five heads who have fallen in John's time?' 'Well, John was prophesying from, in this interpretation, during the final tribulation period. The five beasts who had fallen, in this interpretation, were possibly Babylon, Media, Persia, Greece and Rome – with Media and Persia as separate beasts. Or Babylon, Media-Persia, Greece and Rome and another empire of idolatry having arisen and persecuted the church since that time.' 'And who would that be.' 'I've heard a number of theories. But, regardless, what you have come to are the general sort of ideas true Christians hold to towards the end of the age. It seems, to us, the generally received understanding. Anyway, in your theory, who is the seventh head? The one who would reign only a short while?'

Jane, who had been thinking over some of the ideas which June had just shared with her, came to her senses. 'Oh, yes. The seventh head. Well, I feel, based on the nature of the first 6 heads, and how they persecuted God's people, the seventh head to arise, which would only endure a little while according to John, was Nazi Germany. And the 7th Antichrist none other than Adolph Hitler.'

June nodded, very pleased with the results of Janes scholarly studies. It pleased her when people, from her perspective, actually made a reasonable attempt to understand revelation properly. To understand it in its biblical context.

They talked, then, that afternoon, going over various theories about prophecy and Christian life in general. Watching the news together, the latest disaster only heightened their awareness of the biblical text.

It was an intense experience, delving into the mysteries of God that afternoon for Jane. Yet life, she concluded, perhaps, would not be quite the same without, as strange as the thought may seem, a little drama and excitement provided for from the creator of the universe.

6007-6008SC (2037-2038 AD)

Over the next couple of years, Jane settled into her life as an English teacher, always alert to the news and the latest happenings, but reminded to not let that interfere with her everyday responsibilities.

June visited her now and again, occasionally with James in tow, and they discussed various issues of prophecy. James shared with her of his encounters with Darvanius, some of which shocked Jane. Yet, scripturally, despite their claims, she could not place Alexander as either the Antichrist or the False Prophet. His history, of that which was available, did not seem to fit up with their theory. Mainly, due to the fact that Alexander was supposedly born in Nebraska in the USA, and not in one of the Kingdoms of the 7 heads were the two human beasts would likely arise from, June considered that Alexander was not the best candidate. Perhaps he was something significant in scripture – perhaps. But at this stage, despite June and James protestations, she took Alexander Darvanius at face value. Perhaps, if she ever met him in person, she could form a better opinion.

As the years passed, one thing did attract her attention. A figure in Israel amongst the Samaritan community – the Samaritans which had started the hostel in Crossden – was starting to gain greater and greater notoriety. The Samaritans claimed he was the 'Taheb'. The great world redeemer. In their tradition, based on the written Pentateuch or Torah alone, the Taheb was a messianic type of figure. Yet not of the line of David which, apparently, was Jewish tradition and not Israelite tradition, the Jews, according to the Samaritans, being the promulgators of Judah's ideas, Judah being one of the sons of ancient Israel, Jacob himself. This, so it seemed, was where the name Judaism came from – form that particular son of Jacob. In the bible much of the tension had been between the kingdoms of Judah and the northern Kingdom of Israel. They had developed over time separate traditions, although the Rabbis constantly claimed that the Samaritan Israelites were not Israelites at all, but Assyrian by bloodstock – a claim which the Samaritans disputed.

Yet, the Samaritan Taheb had been bridging the gap between the two communities, and many Rabbis, it seemed, now accepted him as something of a messianic figure. Yet not all. There were those who claimed that the true Davidic Messiah would inevitably arise – the one who would be the true redeemer and saviour for the people of Israel.

And, of course, Messianic belief – those who accepted Jesus as Messiah – was still strong in Israel, many of them anxiously awaiting their soon coming king.

All, it seemed to Jane, was ready in the world. All was awaiting something. Some great and grand climax. Everything looked forward to the great conclusion, as Iron Maiden, a band she now liked, sang about in one of their songs from their Dance of Death album. Everyone, it seemed, was awaiting a great and eventful day. A day in which God showed just who and what he was and those who he, in truth, favoured.

6008 SC (2038 AD)

At 26 years of age, in the year 2038, Jane sensed something about to happen in the world. For three and a half years now, in the time she had been intently studying Revelation, the disasters in the world had been growing and getting worse and worse. It seemed, in response to Jane's inquiries, as if the end was finally at hand.

And then, one day, surfing the web, she came over an ancient Christian prophecy of the church fathers which spoke of the time of the end. It stated, conveniently, that there were 2000 years of grace, 2000 years of law, and 2000 years of Christ – and then the millennium of 1000 years of rest – mankind's Sabbath. Looking at the calendar she knew that the 2000 years of Christ, if not from his birth, was probably marked from either the beginning of the Gospel, which would have been approximately 30 AD, or from the day of Pentecost at the beginning of the Church, which would have been approximately 33 or 34 AD. No scholar, in her opinion, had concretely demonstrated the date for Christ's birth, so as strange as it may seem, she tended to use 0AD as the best guide. Which meant, if the prophecy were true, that the millennium was almost upon her. And, to her way of thinking, this seemed quite possible. Quite possible indeed. The signs were in place. Prophetic fulfilment could generally have been said to have come to pass. All that, perhaps, awaited was the rapture of the church and the emergence of the final two human beasts – the Antichrist at the head of the 7 headed beast, and the spokesperson for the False Prophet beast.

And upon this reality Aphrayel awaited each day, nervously, knowing that time was ticking very carefully indeed.

That year, which according to the Taheb's calendar was 6008 since creation, the Taheb made an official announcement on behalf of the people of spiritual Israel. The Taheb, having just been accepted by the Sanhedrin, as the High Priest and intercessor in the role of Moses – the promised 'Prophet' Moses spoke of – with the building of the third temple finally complete, made this announcement.

'To all the children of all the nations of the world. All of us, children of Adam and Eve – children of Noah. Israel, today, is born again. We are again a Kingdom united. And today, a Kingdom with one true King. The King of all humanity, Almighty God himself, Mighty Shaddai. The third temple, now complete, stands as a testimony to mankind of the saving grace of our eternal and Almighty heavenly Father. It is on this temple – the sign of unity for all the children of God – that the sacrifice for the sins of the world will take place. On the day of Atonement this year, not long from now, a sin sacrifice will be offered, for the first time, on behalf of all the children of mankind. Every nation, every people, every person, will be presented to Almighty God and through our sacrifice we will ask our eternal Almighty father to forgive us. To forgive us for the wrongs done to neighbour. To forgive us for the wrongs done to other nations. And to forgive us for our sins against him. I call on you, nations of God, children of the Almighty, to present yourself anew to Almighty God, to accept the signs of the covenants of faith – the rainbow and the circumcision – and to walk in faith, purity and love with God and all the children of mankind.'

The announcement made the news headlines of many major papers and was on the television news. It seemed that many religious communities worldwide looked to and respected this new Taheb – one who seemed, for Christians, so much like their Jesus and, for Jews, so much like their Moses. And for Muslims, comparisons to Mohammed were, to a degree, restrained, yet so many of what had become known by the term of 'Moderate Muslims' looked likewise to the Taheb, one who had been so cordial, polite and kind to the people of the Koran.

The Taheb, it seemed, was God's answer to the promised redeemer and saviour the children of mankind sought. And, for a while, people over the planet were pleased. The Taheb seemed to so many to be a living and active voice for the Almighty – a tangible flesh and blood reality – that a new spirit of peace and togetherness found itself working into the hearts of mankind. A peace and togetherness which so many of the children of men, Jane Talbourne included, found such great delight in. Yet, seemingly, not all.

Alexander Darvanius had, it seemed, been trumped. His grand vision of the Church united, under Christ, with him as universal leader had been defeated by the appearance of the Taheb, who was the one the world now turned to. Yet, he would not let this setback end him. He would speak to the Taheb – he would meet him – and he would bring to a conclusion the questions so many people had about religion, truth and the nature of faith.

Jane Talbourne, then, watched Alexander Darvanius ever more closely and as the year 2040 approached, a culmination to events approached. A culmination in which the lives of Jane Talbourne, Alexander Darvanius, and many others would be a witness to. And a culmination which would bring the heart of Aphrayel and Samael, angels of Infinity, together again – to a reunion which would answer many questions for the angels of God.

But such is a tale for another day, for this one is now complete.

THE END


End file.
